Twin-barreled Grenade Launcher
* * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 64|capacity = 1 (max 10) (4 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *260 *220 (UP1) *255 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It has a synthetic-rubber shoulder stock and base, with two metal barrels. It has a non-functional standard iron sight on top of the barrels.. Strategy It deals great damage, low fire rate, single capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for multiple enemies to well-benefit from its AoE. *It is useful for softening heavily defended points such as capture point in Point Capture. *If used correctly, one can potentially eliminate the entire attacking team in Escort if they are close to the ram. *It is capable of causing massive damage against groups of enemies, potentially one-shotting them. *You can use this weapon to Rocket Jump, however, it is not recommended due to the low ammo capacity. *Make your shots count and be effective as they can as there aren't very many grenades it can hold. *If its shots do not kill a person, it can cripple them severely. Use an instant-kill weapon such as Exterminator to finish them off. *Use it like the Grenade Launcher but with two projectiles being shot and more damage. *Use this in open spaces, as the blast radius may hurt you and lower your health. *It is ideal for mowing down heavily-armored enemies, as it fires two grenades per shot. *As it lobs two grenades per fire, it is quite deadly especially when enemies are trapped within the Singular Grenade's vortex. *Due to its looping shot nature, it is ideal up to medium ranges. *It can be used to counter bunny-hoppers, aim at the feet when they are about to land. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Move around the user to avoid getting inside the blast radius. *Rocket jump to a decent sniping spot with a roof because this weapon is heavily affected by gravity. *Be high on the air often by using a Jetpack so there will be less chance of its users hitting you. *Attack its users from behind or while he is reloading. *A skilled player may be able to estimate where the rocket lands and how far its shots will go, so be wary. *Use the Reflector gadget so he will damage himself when he tries to damage you (or your teammates) with this weapon. *Avoid its users in a hallway since he or she may take advantage of its blast radius. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based off the real world M79 grenade launcher with two barrels as opposed to one in real life. *It is essentially a double-barreled variant of the Grenade Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Looping Shot Category:Multiple Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Remixed Category:Epic